Rave Master Wiki:Storage
Rave Team The Rave Team is an official team of the Rave Wiki. It is a group of Rave Wiki Users who have the task of correcting, creating, referencing, improving pages for the Wiki's character pages, Articles, Episodes, Manga Chapters, etcetera. These Users are dedicated to the task of making sure that the Wiki Pages are free from speculations and are fully referenced. Team Statistics *'Team Colors:' & *'Team Mascot:' Haru Glory *'Team Crest:' Roles of the Rave Team The following are the duties of the Rave Team: #To create new characters pages. #To make sure that all the sections, of a page, are accurate, free from speculation, and referenced. #To keep watch of the wiki and it's articles. #Ect. Members Supervisor *Has the right to promote and demote users. *Has the right to allow users to Join the Team and add their name to the registry. *Has the right to check completed jobs and move them to the completed list. *Has the right to remove inactive users. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. Team Ace *Is the primary contact for the Team *Has the right to check completed jobs and move them to the completed list. *Has the right to remove inactive users. *Has the right to allow users to Join the Guild and add their name to the registry. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. High Class Members *Has the right to report inactive users to the Guild Ace. *Has the right to allow users to Join the Team and add their name to the registry. *Has the right to check completed jobs and move them to the completed list. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. Members *Has the right to take and complete jobs. *All users that go a month without doing at least a few jobs will be tagged as "Inactive", and if you go two months without taking a job you will be excommunicated without warning. Process In Team Rave, things are done a little differently. The members are to pick the jobs they want to complete/create and may only take 10 jobs at a time. We also accept requests from nonmembers so if you want a particular character or article to be prioritized, simply go to our talk page and the job will be posted in the request board. The jewels rewarded for each job varies depending on the job. At the end of the month, Omega Natsu2 will tally all the points and award the title Member of the Month to whomever earns the most Jewels. If you see a job that you want to take, simply put Taken and your team's signature beside it. Once you are finished, place JobCompleted beside it, and it will be checked for completion. Joining the Rave Team If you wish to join the Team, post it on the team's talk page, and after your application has been reviewed, I will add your name to the list of members. All users must not be anonymous users. If you wish to join the guild, you must create an account. Excommunication from the Guild Any users that go at least two months without completing a job, will be excommunicated from the Team. When you are excommunicated, you must take our Team's Badge off of your userpage within two days of being notified of your excommunication. If you do not remove it, one of your fellow Team mate will. Before a Member is excommunicated, they must be warned at least 2 weeks in advance. The Team Ace or an High Class Member should handle this. Excommunications aren't permanent and if you wish to rejoin the Team, simply re-apply. Team Mark For use by Members only!!! Type on your user page; this mark is a symbol that you're a member of the team. Jobs Character Pages *Haru Glory *Elie Glory *Plue *Hamrio Musica *Alice *Alpine Spaniel *Belnika *Berial *Bis *Bony the Starfish *Branch *Cattleya Glory *Celia *Chino *Clea Maltese *Dalmatian *Deep Snow *Deerhound *Doryu *Emilia Raregroove *Evermary *Feber *Flicka *Fua *Gale Glory *Gale Raregroove *Galein Musica *Gawara *Genma *Georco *Giraffe *Go *Gob *Gok *Griffon Kato *Haja *Hardner *Taken* -- *Hebi *Hilde *Hole *Iulius *Jade *Jegan *Julia *Koala *Lance *Lasagna *Lazenby *Leopard *Let Dahaka *Levin Glory *Lilth *Ltiangle *Lucia Raregroove *Lukan *Lunar *Megido *Melodia *Miltz *Nagisa *Nakajima *Niebel *Ogre *Taken* -- *Poosya *Racas *Reevil *Remi Maltese *Rionette *Ron Glace *Rosa *Ruby *Rugar *Saga Pendragon *Sakura Glory *Schneider *Sean Vivera *Shakuma Raregroove *Shiba Roses *Shuda *Sieg Hart *Solasido *Sonia *Tanchimo *Unicorn Watanabe *Uta *Wonderful Gocche *Yanma *Yuma Ansect *Zashippe Chapter List *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 16 *Chapter 17 *Chapter 18 *Chapter 19 *Chapter 20 *Chapter 21 *Chapter 22 *Chapter 23 *Chapter 24 *Chapter 25 *Chapter 26 *Chapter 27 *Chapter 28 *Chapter 29 *Chapter 30 *Chapter 31 *Chapter 32 *Chapter 33 *Chapter 34 *Chapter 35 *Chapter 36 *Chapter 37 *Chapter 38 *Chapter 39 *Chapter 40 *Chapter 41 *Chapter 42 *Chapter 43 *Chapter 44 *Chapter 45 *Chapter 46 *Chapter 47 *Chapter 48 *Chapter 49 *Chapter 50 *Chapter 51 *Chapter 52 *Chapter 53 *Chapter 54 *Chapter 55 *Chapter 56 *Chapter 57 *Chapter 58 *Chapter 59 *Chapter 60 *Chapter 61 *Chapter 62 *Chapter 63 *Chapter 64 *Chapter 65 *Chapter 66 *Chapter 67 *Chapter 68 *Chapter 69 *Chapter 70 *Chapter 71 *Chapter 72 *Chapter 73 *Chapter 74 *Chapter 75 *Chapter 76 *Chapter 77 *Chapter 78 *Chapter 79 *Chapter 80 *Chapter 81 *Chapter 82 *Chapter 83 *Chapter 84 *Chapter 85 *Chapter 86 *Chapter 87 *Chapter 88 *Chapter 89 *Chapter 90 *Chapter 91 *Chapter 92 *Chapter 93 *Chapter 94 *Chapter 95 *Chapter 96 *Chapter 97 *Chapter 98 *Chapter 99 *Chapter 100 Episode List *Episode 5 Taken By *Episode 6 Taken By Takashichea 21:43, April 5, 2012 (UTC) *Episode 7 Taken By *Episode 8 Taken By Takashichea 21:43, April 5, 2012 (UTC) *Episode 9 Taken by Takashichea 21:43, April 5, 2012 (UTC) *Episode 10 *Episode 11 *Episode 12 *Episode 13 *Episode 14 *Episode 15 *Episode 16 *Episode 17 *Episode 18 *Episode 19 *Episode 20 *Episode 21 *Episode 22 *Episode 23 *Episode 24 *Episode 25 *Episode 26 *Episode 27 *Episode 28 *Episode 29 *Episode 30 *Episode 31 *Episode 32 *Episode 33 *Episode 34 *Episode 35 *Episode 36 *Episode 37 *Episode 38 *Episode 39 *Episode 40 *Episode 41 *Episode 42 *Episode 43 *Episode 44 *Episode 45 *Episode 46 *Episode 47 *Episode 49 *Episode 50 *Episode 51 Articles *Ten Commandments *Demon Card *Intro arc *Lance arc *Dancing Thunder arc *Shuda arc *Mystery of Elie arc *Tower of Din arc *Symphonia arc *Mermaid's Peril arc *Dragon Race arc *Deep Snow arc *Lucia arc *Guardian of Time arc *Blue Guardians arc *Blue Guardians *Knights of the Blue Sky *Silver Rhythm Gang *Guardians of the Gate *Rave Warriors *Oracion Six *Symphonia *Mildea *Locations *Dark Bring Cave *Ska Village *Debaco Village *Garage Island *Punk Street *Decalogue *Beast Sword Completed Jobs List of jobs that are completed this month. For all the others, please view the Completed Archive to the right. ;Episodes *Episode 1 Completed By *Episode 2 Completed By *Episode 3 Completed By *Episode 4 Completed By